Their Whiskey Lullaby
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Songfic to Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. Warning: Character deathx2, suicidex2, angst, SS/HG.


_AN// All the normal stuff. Song's not mine, the HP world is not mine, the HP characters are not mine, I just play with them for a while and then put them back on the shelf. This is for my fiance, he read Need You Now (SS/HG) and asked me to write it with Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss instead. _

Severus rushed to the hospital wing to find his bride. She'd been healing the injured as they were brought in from the battlefield. What he saw when he entered shattered his heart to pieces. His wife, his beautiful Hermione was pressed up against the wall by the red headed dragon trainer, Charlie Weasley.

He turned on his heel leaving the infirmary and heading straight for his chambers in what was left of the school's dungeons. He dropped onto the couch and summoned a large tumbler of firewhiskey and a glass. He poured himself a glass and began to sip it as he used his want to pack her belongings into boxes and float them out the door and into the hallway.

Once his chambers were devoid of the adulterous witch and his glass empty he sat it back on the table, picked up the bottle and drank straight from the source. The burn down his throat and into his stomach was almost sweet as the world began to drift away from him.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Severus spent many a night drunk and many a morning hung over. His body had become immune to even the strongest hangover potion, so he had taken to skipping his morning classes and sitting beside the toilet in his bathroom until the vomiting subsided, taking a pepper-up potion and arriving promptly on time for the end of lunch.

_Until the night_

One night the events of his life and all the horrible memories and flashbacks were too much for the aging wizard. He once again drank himself into a stupor. This time, however, he picked up his wand and began blasting things off the walls, over turning furniture and knocking over bookshelves. Once he was satisfied that his quarters were sufficiently destroyed he scribbled a quick note, stuck it in his pocked and went to his bathroom. Severus Snape stared into the large mirror above his sink for the last time. He smirked at the mess that stared back at him. Raising his wand he simply said "Avada Kedavra" and all the pain ceased.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die__And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Severus Snape was entombed next to Albus Dumbledore on Hogwarts grounds, the only home he'd ever known. The place where he learned to control his magic, where he met both of the women that he loved, and where he'd lost them and his life.

Hermione Granger stood alone, away from the rest of the crowd and wept as the black marble surrounded his body. When the minister left she sunk to the ground and wept until she could weep no more. This was her fault, and she knew it.

Hermione continued as the medi-witch at Hogwarts and was one of the most popular members of the staff. No one knew that when she was alone in her office she often cried. No one knew that if she wasn't crying, she was drinking. The firewhiskey had long stopped burning and now it was no different than drinking water for the witch who was wasting away. That fact, no one could ignore.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

No matter how much she drank, she would never be able to forget watching the marble surround the body of the one man that she'd ever really loved. She never knew why she had kissed Charlie Weasley that night. One heated kiss in a horrible battle had ruined both of their lives and she would never forgive herself.

_Until the night_

First one bottle wasn't enough, then two didn't even get her tipsy, three bottles would knock the edge off, but it took so much to numb the pain that she finally gave up. She finished off her last bottle of firewhiskey and picked up her wand. "No more," she said as she made her way to a mirror. She took one last look at the withered woman she had become and muttered the incantation that would end her miserable life.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Hermione Granger became the third person to ever be entombed on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was entombed in black marble next to the only man she'd ever loved, the man who's life she had ruined.

Her mourners were few and they all filed away as soon as the minister finished speaking. Harry and Ginny Potter stopped just short of the gates and looked back at the two black tombs standing darkly next to the blinding white one.

"Hopefully they'll be able to make amends in the next world," Ginny said. Harry shook his head and wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her on out of the gates. "I hope so too, Gin, I hope so too."


End file.
